Sra States
The Sra States were a collection of schism states ranging from fiefdoms to republics which existed during the Schism era. Historically the Sra region has long been under the control of the Kymurians. The region has a reputation for being a hotbed for conflict and strife, this can be attributed to the various cultures, political alignments and other such divisions which are harboured by the thirty million or so people living in the region (including Brabont and Indostria). History Early History When the Schism occurred the Sra States were the last states to secede from Kymuria, internal strife and a minor border conflict with the Southern Kymurian Lands, forced Kymuria to form a provisional government in the region known as the Sra Confederacy. The Sra Confederacy had a limited impact on the region, after a mere one year of governing, the two largest Sra States, Brabont and Indostria, seceded from the confederacy and declared themselves independent nation states. The Kymurian Premiership, along with their satellites in the Sra Confederacy, had neither the means nor the will to quell yet another schism from their land. Post-Divide After the secession of Brabont and Indostria it was expected in Saffira that the fracturing of the Sra Confederacy was an inevitability, the Sra Confederacy had an overstretched police force and a standing army of less than 10,000. Much to the delight of the politicians in Saffira the Sra Confederacy remained intact however, this is most likely due to the promise of future economic aid from Kymuria, which would eventually arrive. Local leaders were hesitant to split from the Confederacy after such a generous aid package was promised. The Confederacy lacked any semblance of centralisation, provinces within the Sra Confederacy's governance operated with virtually full autonomy, these partial states differed in politics from one province to the next, with some declaring republics and others remaining autocratic. During this time of peace the Sra peoples prospered, content with the levels of self-governance and leniency given by the Kymurians, no major revolts or further secessions occurred. During the Indostrict war just north between Indostria and Brabont, the confederacy, along with the Zeorin Empire and Kymurian Empire, helped supply Brabont against agrarianist Indostria. The Confederacy, despite multiple petitions from Empress Theodora of the Kymurian Empire refused to deploy any soldiers into the conflict. Great Panguillan War and Dissolution Upon the outbreak of the Great Panguillan War Kymuria officially dissolved all Sra Confederacy institutions, Kymurian soldiers rapidly entered the former Sra States and began preparing for the Zeorin onslaught. Any previous exemptions or benefits the Sra States enjoyed prior to the "invasion" were now dissolved alongside any laws or councils established by the States, the integration was rapid and efficient, and any concerns about the heavy Kymurian military presence were soon forgotten as Zeorin soldiers began fighting their way south through the Sra States. The Confederacy's army was also incorporated into the Kymurian military, conscription was not introduced but droves of young men still enlisted for service in the Kymurian military. Confederacy Politics Politics in the Confederacy were stagnant, the pressing issues tended to be dealt with locally and the only point of contention was taxes and, to a lesser degree, soldier quotas. The rift in Confederacy politics was almost always focused around taxes, whether there should be more to help fund security from growing external threats or less to help spur growth in local provinces; and since these issues, debated upon in the quasi capital Olsra, tended to be debated by representatives of said local provinces, the end ruling was almost always in favour of the latter. Soldier Quotas was a requirement for each Sra State, the Kymurians had instructed the Sra States to have a central standing army of at least 20,000 men. Initially this was a contentious issue as local nobility or other organisations had to conscript men, but as time went on the army eventually transformed into volunteer service only while also maintaining manpower, this was thanks to an increase in stability and patriotism caused by the ascension of Theodora.